The Training Program in Pediatric Endocrinology at The University of Chicago will train pediatric physician-scientists in the investigation of endocrine diseases. This program is in response to the severe shortage of physician-scientists who have careers focused on pediatric endocrinology. Fortunately, this need comes at a time when the size of the Pediatric Endocrinology Section and available research opportunities have increased at The University of Chicago. While, The University of Chicago has an excellent record in training endocrinologists, the number of pediatric endocrinologists trained has been limited by available funding. Four highly qualified pediatricians, who have completed clinical training in pediatric endocrinology, will be accepted into a program that will feature basic and clinical science integration and collaboration among investigators from diverse disciplines. The Training Faculty carry out a broad range of endocrine-related research supported by a substantial base of NIH funding and are members of several University Departments: Pediatrics, Medicine, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Human Genetics and Health Studies. The program will emphasize all aspects of pediatric endocrinology including disorders of growth and development, puberty, obesity, the thyroid, and diabetes. There will be a required core curriculum consisting of courses in research methodology, molecular biology, genetics and epidemiology and statistical analysis of research data. Training mentors have NIH-funded research programs that can support the trainees investigational experience over a two year period. In addition, there will be seminars and conferences in endocrinological research as well as related disciplines. These features are critical for mastery of research in pediatric endocrinology. An executive committee will assist the directors in running and evaluating the program. In summary, the strengths of this research training program are collegial and successful mentors, an active general clinical research center, a committed executive committee, and a rich academic environment at The University of Chicago.